Brothers Reunited
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Feli plan's on going to the movie theater with Ludwig, but he never thought that he'd see his missing brother. Confused about everything, Romano and Feli get an ear full of what happened seven years ago.


"Ve!" Feliciano was walking over to his best friends house, who happens to be a German, with plenty of ideas on how to spend the spectacular day. He heard there was a new movie out and wanted to see it desperately; though this movie was a horror movie, he still wanted to see it with his friend. As he thought about watching a horror movie with a friend, he was reminded of an American fellow he meet a couple years ago who loved watching horror movies. Feli chuckled as he reminisced the scene where Alfred had beg Arthur to watch a movie with him. It only ended with the two blondes sleeping together in the same bed and who knows what else happened between them. The young Italian approached his friends door and knocked. "Ludwig! Ludwig, are you home? Ve, if you are I have great ideas for what we can do today!"

Feli waited as patiently as he could, but ended up knocking on the door and ringing the door bell over and over until his friend finally opened the piece of wood to see his annoying, yet kind friend. "What is it, Feli?" The younger boy smiled and grabbed the more fitter boy's hand. This action was normal, but it still made Ludwig blush. "F-Feliciano..."

"Lets go see a movie, ve." He didn't really ask, and was oblivious to Ludwig's flushed face, or so the German had thought. Feli knows that his actions always make the German blush and he loves seeing the flushed face; it makes him happier and ecstatic. "The new one looks really interesting, ve, and I want to see it with you."

Ludwig blushed even more and sighed. _He does know that that's typically a request for a date, right?_ He pulled his friend inside the house and sat him down in a chair. Feli looked up at the blonde and cocked his head. Ludwig sat across from him and sighed again, looking into Feli's eyes seriously. "You do realize that the new movie out is a horror movie, right?" Feli nodded with that air-headed grin of his. He shook his head. "You know this and you still want to go?"

"Yes!" Feli leapt from his chair into Ludwig's lap, making the blonde blush horribly. "I want to go and see it with you! Let's go Ludwig, let's go!"

The taller man sighed and shook his head as he smiled. "All right, let me get my wallet before we go." Feli jumped out of his friends lap to dance out of joy and Ludwig got up to retrieve his leather wallet. He went into the kitchen, that's spotless, and ruffled through his one jacket. As he searched for his wallet, he started to remember when he first met the Italian boy who sits waiting for him.

***Brothers_Reunited***

It was a couple years back when they ran into each other, literally. "Oh, I'm so sorry, ve," the younger boy said as he looked up into Ludwig's eyes, "I-I didn't see you and...oh god." Feli started crying and Ludwig was shocked.

Some people who were walking around them gave the taller boy a glare and pitied the poor boy who was crying. Ludwig had sighed and put a hand on the smaller one, making him stop whining for a bit to listen. "What's wrong?"

Feli sniffled. "I'm lost," Ludwig had all he could do not to roll his eyes at the obvious statement, "and I don't know where my _fratello_ is. H-he's gone. Where is he? Where is my _fatello_?"

Feli started to cry again and Ludwig held him. Feli took the action kindly and hugged the bigger man for his comfort. Ludwig had started rubbing the poor boy's back as he thought about what he said. _He must be Italian._ He chuckled and shook his head. _A lot of Italian's are showing up in Germany now, aren't they?_ "Hey," Feli looked up with his tear stained face, "let's go to my place and I'll help you out."

Feli had smiled and couldn't help but grab the hand of his helper. "V-ve, thank you." Ludwig had merely smiled as a blush appeared on his face and lead the Italian to his home. "My name's Feliciano by the way, ve."

Ludwig eyed the boy and tried to keep his stoic face from cracking even though it did earlier. "I'm Ludwig." From there on, they were inseparable friends.

***Brothers_Reunited***

The blonde had finally found his wallet when the flashback ended and he sighed. _That was when we were seventeen, though, and now we're twenty-four._ He went back into the living room and Feli smiled as he walked over to him. _It's been seven years, and I'm surprised he hasn't whined about his missing brother._

"Are you ready, ve?" Feli had grabbed his hand and practically dragged the blonde out of the house, not really concerned if he's ready or not. "Let's hurry, ve!"

Ludwig shook his head as he put the wallet in his jeans. "Yes, I'm ready, let's go."

They started walking out of the house, locking the door of course, and headed into town. Ludwig started to think about their relationship now, and how it changed. He easily blushes when he's around Feli because the little man had confessed to Ludwig about his feelings. _"Ve, I like you Ludwig; a whole lot!"_ The German moved his hand over his mouth as he concealed his smile. He's also noticed that he smiles a lot more when around Feli, and he didn't mind at all. Their relationship went from very good friends to a secretly great couple. They haven't done much, as Ludwig likes to say, but that's a lie; they've done a lot.

They were getting closer to the theatré and Feli started getting excited. "Ve, I'm going to see a movie with Ludwig! Yahoo!" The said German shook his head and paid for their tickets as they entered. "Ve, I can't wait to see the new movie!" Feli smiled at Ludwig and the German couldn't help but smile back. "Let's get popcorn; lot's of it!" He nodded and paid for a big bowl of popcorn.

They entered the movie and saw that it was vacant. _And I thought people love horror movies. Why is nobody else here?_ Ludwig was stumped, but was pulled away by Feli who found some seats he wanted to sit in. "This is a new movie, right?"

"Yeah, I guess we're just lucky to get a vacant house." Ludwig agreed and sat down as the movie started. "Oh it's starting!" The blonde smiled and nodded as he put the bowl of popcorn between them to share.

Half way through the movie, Feli started to tremble. He was scared shitless and he knew it was his own fault that he was scared. A scene had come across the screen showing a character get sawed in half and Feli screamed as he tried to hide his face in his jacket. Ludwig couldn't help but notice his behavior and sighed. He put him arm around Feli and pulled him closer, making the Italian look at him. Ludwig blushed. "If you get too scared...you can hide your face against my chest." He knew that sentence sounded so stupid, but Feli smiled and hid his face as Ludwig said he could.

The German blushed even more and turned his head away. Feli glanced at his friend and pouted. _What's wrong, ve?_ He cocked his head slightly and smiled a bit. _Is he scared, too?_ With that question in his mind, he smiled more. "Ve, Ludwig are you scared, too?" Ludwig didn't hear him; he was too deep into a thought. Feli chuckled. "If you are you can just hide your face in my chest, too."

Feli had reached for his friend's chin and made the man turn his face, making Ludwig a bit surprised. Feli had made the man look into his eyes and their faces were really close together. Ludwig flushed as he focused on the face in front of his. He wanted to say something, but was too distracted by his friends eyes and small smile. Ludwig smiled himself and kissed those lips that were close to his. Feli was shocked by the action, but let it go as he kissed the man he loved back.

"Get a damn room!" The two jumped at the shout and looked around for the person who said it. The man they were searching for sat a few rows above them and arrived right as the beginning credits had ended. He took notice of the two in front of him when the smaller man kept shouting at every scene filled with killing. He got pissed at him, but kept his shouts to himself. It was until the two kissed that he lost it. "This is a fucking horror movie, not some shitty romance."

Ludwig eyed the man and apologized. He turned to Feli. "Maybe we should leave." Feli pouted but nodded. They got up and started leaving. When they passed the man Ludwig apologized again. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah just don't fucking do it again." Feli glanced at the man and gasped. "Oh for pete's sake, what now?"

"You look like me." The man finally looked up at Feli and his mouth dropped.

"Who the hell are you?" He scanned the figures before him and stood up to leave. "Move."

He started leaving and Feli went after him. "Wait!" They went through the doors and Ludwig followed. The German had finally looked at the two and saw that Feli was right. They looked like they were twins. "Please, stay! I want to talk to you."

They were now on the street and Feli grabbed the man's arm. "Let go of me!" He flailed his arms and turned around. "Leave me the fuck alone." He couldn't stand seeing someone who looks like a mirror image of himself. He saw the other man's face fall and he felt hurt. _Why am I sad for this fucking stranger? We aren't related...are we?_ He scowled at his thought and turned again, running away from to two men and into the port station.

***Brothers_Reunited***

Romano just wanted to see a horror movie with his boss, but the damn bastard was "too busy" to go on a "movie date" with his underling. He scowled as he remembered the way his boss stated it. _"I'm sorry Roma~. Boss would love to go on a movie date with you, but I need to get this cargo back to my home country."_

He pouted. _My day has already been ruined by those gay bastards. _But who is he to say "gay bastards"? He's gay himself. _But there's only one bastard that I'm in love with. Damn tomato bastard._ He smiled as he calls his boss that mean name that the air head doesn't seem to mind.

After he ran from the theater, he headed straight for the ship he lives on. He was waiting for the specific bastard to come back, so he could swear up a storm at him. As he waited, he started to think about the stranger that looked like him. _"Please, I just want to talk."_ He frowned and started to wonder if they were related. _I have felt like I lost a brother, but could it really be him?_ He was just shocked that if it was his brother, he's gay and he is too. They have something in common. _But where has the bastard been all this time?_

He was starting to get pissed at the man and tried to calm himself down with other thoughts. The other thoughts that were supposed to calm him down turned out to be embarrassing thoughts of him and his boss. The thoughts of when they make love. He blushed immensely as he remembered the last time they had sex. Romano was jealous of how the idiot acted around woman and made at fit about how the tomato bastard would've like to be with girls instead. That fit ended with him being fucked by his boss. "_Roma~, I love you more than any female in this world, no the galaxy."_ He moaned out of pleasure. "_If you were a female, I'd still be in love with you, but I prefer the Romano that I love fucking the best."_

Romano shook his head out of his memory and felt that he was now hard. _Just fucking great._ He went and did the usual to calm himself down then went back to his spot, waiting. "Roma~." His head perked up as the Spaniard entered the room. "We have guests, so be nice."

He scowled and crossed his arms. "Stupid Antonio, you made me wait."

"Sorry~." He goes as he kisses his lovers forehead. "After the guests leave, I can make up for letting you wait."

The Italian blushed. "Damn it, Antonio not in front of our guests." As he said this, their guests came in and he couldn't believe who they were. "You!"

"_Fratello_!" Feli ran over to the flustered Romano.

"Get off of me, damn it!" Romano shouted. "And I'm not your _fratello_!" Feli frowned and Romano did as well. _Why is it when I make him sad I feel bad?_ He sighed as Feli went back over to Ludwig. _When I shouted at him and said I'm not his _fratello _I could tell that I was wrong. Are we really brothers?_

He didn't know or remember his brother, but he knew he had one. They lost each other in Germany seven years ago. Romano remembered that he was with his twin brother, roaming around a town and looking at nothing specific. His brother was ecstatic about being in Germany and Romano couldn't help but say _"I'd rather be in Spain."_ The other boy would shake his head with that grin on his face and started to run off again. _"Hey, Feli! Wait!"_ Once he remembered the name he shouted, his eyes went wide.

He scowled and went over to Feli. Feli looked scared, but took what Romano was going to do to him. Romano lightly hit Feli on the head. "You idiot!" He shouts at a confused Feli. "Because of you running off all the time, I lost you and couldn't find you!"

Feli's eyes were watery, but he smiled. "So it is you _fratello_!" He pounced on Romano and the other two men smiled.

"It's great to see two lost brother's reunited, eh, Ludwig?" Ludwig looked at Antonio and the Spaniard winked.

"Yes it is." Ludwig smiled his rare smiles.

"Whoa, wait," Romano got free of his brother and glared at the other two, "you two bastards know each other?" Antonio shrugged as Ludwig got hugged by Feli. "Tomato bastard! Give me some answers."

"Calm down, Roma~," he patted his lovers head, "I'm getting to explain it."

"Well explain it then, bastard!" Antonio smiled and sat down on a chair.

"All right then," the others sat as well, "it started seven years ago."

***Brothers_Reunited***

Seven Years Ago

Romano and Feli were on a tour in Germany and the one brother was thrilled as the other was bummed. "Why did we have to come here?" Romano complained looking around and cringing at all the German food.

"Because it was my turn to pick a place to go to, ve." Feli turned around and smiled at his brother. "You'll pick next time, okay _fratello_?"

Romano groaned and pouted. "And when it is my turn, we're going to Spain."

"You really love that place don't you, Romano?" The said Italian scowled and looked away. Feli just giggled and turned again to run off.

"Hey, Feli! Wait!" He chased after his idiotic brother, but bumped into three men, making them all fall down. "Bastards, watch where you're going." He went to get up, but the silver haired man grabbed him. "Let go damn it."

"Gilbert, let him go." Romano looked at the messy haired brunette and he scowled.

"Why should I?" The other man goes. "He ran into us and called us bastards. He should be punished."

"How old are you?" Asked a blonde.

The three men looked at Romano and he was squirming in the Prussian's grip. "I'm seventeen, but why do you give a fuck. Let me go! I need to catch up to my brother, or else he'll get lost."

"Seventeen hmm?" The Frenchman smiled but was whacked on the head by the Spaniard. "Ow, what was that for Antonio?"

"Leave him alone, Francis. Gilbert, let the poor boy go." He whacked the big man's hand and Gilbert let go. Romano took this chance and tried to run, but was hit on the head and knocked out. "What the hell Gilbert?"

"Hey, he needs to learn manners." Antonio hit the man again and picked up Romano.

"You shouldn't have done that to him. What if his brother truly get's lost?" The albino shrugged. "Wow Gilbert. Really, wow. You do realize that _your_ brother is the same age as this boy, right? Wouldn't you get scared for your brother if he got lost?" Gilbert frowned and looked away. "I thought so." The Spaniard turned to Francis and the Frenchman looked just as guilty. "And you just stood there." Francis flinched. Antonio shook his head. "I'm going to post a lost boy's poster up." He did. There was a poster up with Romano's face on it. No one really cared, but only one person did. Too bad the posters were taken down before he could see that his brother was close by.

Feli had run off into the crowd, playing with his brother like always. He was having fun until he looked behind him and saw no one chasing him. He stopped running and looked around; he was scanning for any sign of his brother, but couldn't find him. He started to panic and yelled for his brother. No response. He started running back and shouted for his brother some more. He kept this up for a while until he ran into someone. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry...it's just...oh god." He started to cry and the man he ran into tensed up. He tried to think of how to comfort the boy, but didn't know how. He spoke and Feli hugged him. The man had sighed and decided to help him out which excited the Italian. "I'm Feliciano by the way."

The man nodded and smiled. "I'm Ludwig."

The German, who lived with his brother, took Feli to his house and the two talked until Gilbert came back. "Hey, Luddy, I'm home." He walked into the living room and saw Feli. He gasped and dropped his stuff. "What the hell?"

"Bruder," Ludwig stood up and greeted the other man, "what's wrong?"

"It's that brat from earlier." He said pointing at Feli. "He called me and my friends "bastards"."

Feli shook his head, confused, but then smiled. "Ve, you must mean my brother!" He got up and went over to the other man. "Where is he? Please tell me!"

Gilbert was taken aback. "Uh...he's with Antonio. Don't worry, he's in good hands."

"But I want to see _fratello_!" Feli shouted as he started crying again.

"Whoa, whoa, okay I'll call him." Gilbert left the room and grabbed the phone.

He dialed, the Spaniard's phone rang a couple of times and he finally picked up. "Sí? This is Antonio."

"Hey, Toni, you know how the brat complained about his brother?" The other man answered with a "sí" and Gilbert continued. "Well his brother's over at my place." The Spaniard was ecstatic. "Yeah, my bro found him and brought him here. Do you think the two could meet? The little guy wants to see his brother."

"Ah...uh...well, I can't." Gilbert was confused. "Well, my boss called and said I had to get a shipment in America back to Spain, so uh...I left, and I brought him with me."

"What?" Gilbert's shout made Feli panic and run over to him begging him to let him at least talk to Romano. "Hey, hey, calm down. Toni, is he awake?"

"Yes...and um...he's not speaking to me." Antonio was staring at Romano who was looking at the sea. "He says he wants to go to Spain, so I'm bringing him with me...and don't ask me if I've asked him about his brother."

Romano finally heard Antonio and walked over to him. "Hey bastard, who are you talking to?"

"No one, Roma~." Feli heard Antonio call Romano's name and he freaked.

"Romano? Let me speak to Romano! Please!" Feli was crying more now.

Romano heard his brother, but didn't recognize the voice. "Bastard let me speak to him." Antonio frowned and handed him the phone. "Who the fuck is speaking with Antonio and how the fuck do you know me?"

Gilbert winced and officially knew what happened. The blow to the head he gave Romano, made him forget some things. "Uh...sorry you're mistaken...I think we have the wrong Romano. Could we speak with Antonio again?"

"Romano!" Feli tried to grab the phone, but Gilbert stopped him.

"Damn it, Ludwig, get him out of the room." Ludwig followed his order and dragged a weeping Italian out of the room.

Romano couldn't stand the crying and shoved the phone back at Antonio. He went back over to then window and stared out at the sea. _Why do I feel sad now?_ He clutched his heart and closed his eyes. _Who was that? How did he know my name?_

Antonio turned and talked into the receiver. "Do you see know?"

"Yeah." Gilbert turned his back on the living room where Feli was yelling at Ludwig. "How could a simple blow to the head do that?" The Spaniard shrugged. "Well I'll let you go."

They hung up and Gilbert went into the room to shut Feli up. He lied to him and said Romano wasn't with anyone; he was missing. So they put up posters with Romano's face on it; instead of it saying "found lost boy", it said "missing lost boy".

Through the years, Romano was in Spain with Antonio, and Feli spent his time with Ludwig in Germany. They were separated through the years, but still connected. Romano would dream about his lost brother that he'd forgotten and Feli would also dream about his brother, the one who was missing. There dreams were basically their memories, and they both hated reliving them each night. One night was different, though. They didn't relive their memory in this one; they were actually reunited in this dream like they are now, after all those years of not being with one another.

***Brothers_Reunited***

"You never told me about knowing where my brother was?" Antonio frowned as Romano stepped away from him.

"You lied to me?" Feliciano backed away from Ludwig.

Antonio groaned and Ludwig shook his head. "I'm sorry Feliciano." Feli glanced at Ludwig. "I didn't know what happened at the time; not until my brother was drunk and confessed about this lie. I was shocked to hear that he lied about your brother, and I know it was wrong to keep it from you and I'm really sorry. Please belie-" Feliciano had enough of hearing his lover apologize and kissed him so he could be quiet.

Romano made a face of disgust and looked over at Antonio who was smiling at him. "Oh no. There's no way in hell that I'd forgive you. I forgot about him but had those damn dreams with him in it, and you never ever said anything about me having a brother." Antonio frowned and tired to hug him as an apology. "Get away damn it."

"I'm sorry Roma~, but you never told me about your dreams." Romano blinked and realized he couldn't blame Antonio with anything. He didn't know he had a brother until he dreamed about Feli, and he never said anything about it. "Roma~."

"Damn bastard." Romano kissed his lover and quickly ran into their room.

Antonio chuckled and looked at the other two. "Well I guess we can catch up another time." Ludwig nodded as Feli tugged on his sleeve.

"Tell Romano that we'll visit again when you come back to Italy or Germany." Antonio nodded and went after his own Italian to have some fun. Feli chuckled and dragged Ludwig back to their own house to have their own fun. "Ve, I'm still upset Ludwig." They just arrived at Feli's house and he pouted. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me after he confessed."

The German sighed and kissed the younger man. "I'm sorry Feli, I know I should've done what was best, but-"

"No buts." Feli said as he tried not to smile.

"Yes," he smiled and kissed Feli again, "there shouldn't be any buts." He hoisted Feli into his arms, making the Italian chuckle and wrap his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, that's all I can say."

"And that's all you need to say." Feli kissed him back and laughed as they went to the bedroom for their own fun. "I love you Ludwig."

"I love you too Feliciano." They both smiled and deepened their kiss while taking off their clothes and enjoying each others embraces.

Antonio wasn't as lucky as he thought he'd be. Romano was naked, but he was still pissed at everything. "Bastard!" He shouted as he threw a vase at Antonio. He dodged and tried to get over to Romano. "Damn it!"

"Roma~, just calm down." He grabbed the young Italian's wrist lightly and forced a kiss upon him. Romano calmed down a bit, but he was still upset. "I know you're mad and I'm sorry that I never told you about Feli."

"Why did you bring him here?"

He smiled. "Because I knew you'd want to see your brother again." Romano pouted but he knew that tomato bastard was right. "Roma~, I did a wrong back then and I wanted to fix it; when I saw Feli, I knew that the time for you two to meet again was now."

"Bastard." Romano goes as he kisses Antonio. "Never do anything like this again."

Antonio nodded. "As you wish, mi amor."

Through seven years of separation, the two were reunited again. And to think this was because Feli wanted to see a horror movie with Ludwig. They may bring misfortune and nightmares to the American named Alfred, but it did a good deed of reuniting two lost brothers again. "Ve, Ludwig, we should go and see horror movies more often."

The German groaned as he shook his head. "Maybe some other time, Feliciano." Feli just chuckled as he kissed his German lover and fell back asleep in the firm hold of Ludwig's protective arms. Ludwig glanced at the small man in his arms and smiled. The long day had finally come to an end, leaving the mystery of what tomorrow would bring to the four men.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Yeah it's different from all my other stories, but that's because this one came to me in a dream. Actually a lot of my stories come from dreams, but this one just got me hooked; especially since it has GerIta and Spamano in it. When i had this dream there was no specific point of view so i just narrated it. I know it's a little out there with both Italy's not knowing each other for seven years or how Romano lost his memories from a simple hit to the head, but it happens...some times anyway.

I hope you don't mind this story. I'm trying to take a break from UsUk a bit and do a few GerIta's and/or Spamano. I know that i love UsUk but i also love other pairings so as my idea's come i'll write some other parings.

Thanks for reading and R&R if you want.


End file.
